tranquiltiradesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 16 - Catwoman
Catwoman is a 2004 action/fantasy film loosely based on the DC Comics character, starring CGI Halle Berry in a knock-off Mickey Mouse costume. It was directed by someone with only one name, and therefore was pretty much doomed from the start. Also, it's a movie based on one of the worst comic book characters in history, so that kind of put it behind the 8-ball, too. In a linear sense, it is a sequel of sorts to either Batman Returns or Batman and Robin. It may or may not be some clandestine anti-meth PSA, also. Plot CG'ed Halle Berry in a Mickey Mouse costume runs around an unnamed city trying to get revenge on an evil makeup company. Notable Characters *Patience Phillips/Catwoman *Tom Lone *Laurel Hedare *George Hedare *Ophelia (crazy cat lady) *Sally *Ivan Slavicky *Midnight the cat The Episode *This episode marked the return of the podcast after a 3-month hiatus. *A new intro debuted here *This episode also saw the debut of the Ben Kingsley Paycheck term Scores James - Tyrotoxism Damien - Retail Highlights *If Hoobastank's playing, you know it's just fucking out of control. *What exactly is "a man sandwich"? *Why would a makeup company need henchmen? *Patience's death results in an All Cats Bulletin *Cats are awesome at basketball *Gotta have foot sweeps *Catwoman accidently drinks Kazaam *What exactly was the plan when they left Slavicky's body in the building? *She just changes her clothes and leaves. *The worst line of dialogue in the history of the show. *Somehow has a complete lack of Courtneys (although Sally probably qualifies, in retrospect) References *Ray Charles *A&E *''Batman Begins'' *''Batman and Robin'' *''Batman Returns'' *Michael Keaton *''Masters of the Universe'' *''Family Guy'' *''Basic Instinct 2'' *''House of the Dead'' *Eric Roberts *''Dead or Alive'' *''Birdemic'' *Snidley Whiplash *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *Hoobastank *''Ballistic: Ecks vs Sever'' *''Saw VI'' *Kathy Griffin *Merv Griffin *''Alice in Wonderland'' *''The Wicker Man'' *''Battlefield Earth'' *''Double Dragon'' *''Street Fighter'' *Ralph Finnes *Paul Bettany *''Blazing Saddles'' *''The Crow'' *Daredevil *''Saw'' *''Up'' *Wolfmother *''Murder-Set-Pieces'' *Rhianna *''LA Noir'' *''Intolerance'' *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' *''Street Fighter: The Legend of Chun-Li'' *''X-Men'' *''The Omen'' *Anne Hathaway *''Mary Poppins'' *''My Super Ex Girlfriend'' *''Dragon Ball'' *Superman *Kevin Smith *Audrey Hepburn *''Dark Knight Rises'' *Monsters Ball *Jungle Fever *Baps *Gothaca *Swordfish *Techno Viking *''Super Troopers'' *People Getting Punched Before Eating *Windows Movie Maker *Octon *Chinese Democracy *George Carlin Tiradesverse tropes *Protagonist? - Catwoman *Casio Keyboard *Finer Cronies and Goons, Inc. - "Ryu" and "Ken" *Foot sweeps *There Are No Police - Rare instance where one guy is the entire force *Ben Kingsley Paycheck - Frances Conroy *Courtney - Sally *New Santroitcagobergville *Evil group laughter - George Hedare at one of the many evil meetings *Nontendre - "Guess what? It's overtime!" *Unrealistic Real Estate - Patience's apartment Ending Song Before and After Previous Episode - Episode 15 - Masters of the Universe Next Episode - Episode 17 - The Fifth Anniversary Show Category:Episodes Category:Action films Category:Fantasy films Category:Comic book adaptations Category:2004 films